Catastrophe
by Writer65
Summary: While Kenai was expecting a nice and calm afternoon, Koda and a new "friend" had different plans for him. Bad Summary. AU. Modern Age.


**This takes place in the same universe **_**that Kimi Ni Todoke**_**, an AU were they are on the modern age, also, Kenai and Koda are humans and they´re living on a house where also Sitka and Denahi live, also, Koda is still a kid on this one, he´s eight years old and Kenai is fifteen, just for you to know: **

Kenai was lay down on the couch of the living room reading a book_, Water for Elephants_ by Sara Gruen, when he heard that the main door was opened and then footsteps were heard on the entrance.

"Kenai!" he heard his younger brother voice "I´m home"

Kenai smiled and stood up from the couch, leaving the book on it, then he walked to the entrance, where his brother Koda was, on his arms he was holding a white cat.

"Hello Koda, how was school…" Kenai was surprised when he saw the animal "Em, Koda…"

"Kenai! Look what I found, his name is dreamy, I was walking back from school when I found him! Isn´t he cute?!" said Koda showing the cat to Kenai.

"Koda!" Kenai said approaching him "You found him on street, and you bring him here! He can have bacteria and more!"

"No Kenai, he looks clean" said Koda looking at dreamy "Plus, he was alone, I couldn´t leave him there!"

"But he´s a stray cat!" Kenai "We can´t have him here, plus, Sitka isn´t going to like it"

"Sitka told me I could have a pet if I was responsible about it" Koda "And I promise I will"

"We already have a golden fish!"

"It´s not the same Kenai! Besides, Dreamy is alone, he has no body, and Mr. Gold has us"

"But Dreamy is stray Koda, you don´t know where he has been, maybe he´s sick"

"I see him very healthy Kenai, and cat are clean animals!"

"No they not!"

"Come on Kenai!" said Koda with a puppy look "You are studying for been a veterinary surgeon, and you don´t want to adopt a poor cat without family?"

"I can take him to the animal shelter, there a family, better prepare than us, can adopt him"

"Or be killed!" Koda "You know what happens to the animals when people don´t adopt them!"

Before Kenai could continue arguing, Dreamy jumped from Koda´s arms and started to walk to the living room.

"Dreamy!" Koda.

"Hey! Come back here!" said Kenai as he run after Dreamy.

On the living room, Dreamy was scratching the couch, and had dropped Kenai´s book.

"Hey!" Kenai screamed at Dreamy, the cat looked at him, and, Kenai could have sworn that he saw him smiling "Leave that!"

Kenai approached the cat and tried to grab him, but Dreamy was faster and jumped off the couch to the table that was on the center, then he dropped the vase that was over the table, it broke when it hit the ground. The flowers, the water and the pieces of the vase were now scattering on the ground, Dreamy laughed, while Kenai got a mad look.

"You little rat!" Kenai tried to grab him again, but Dreamy dodge him and jump to the other couch, Kenai jumped over him but Dreamy once again dodge him and jumped to the table that was to the right side of the couch, where he dropped a lamp, broken it.

Kenai screamed in anger and Dreamy laughed, then he jumped off the table and walked away from the living room.

"What was that?" asked Koda who was entering to the room, and then he looked the mess "Oh..."

"Do you still want Dreamy to join our family!?" asked Kenai pointing at the mess.

Koda shrugged.

"Maybe he´s just scare"

Sound of broken glass came from the kitchen, Kenai and Koda exchanged worried looks, then they run to the kitchen, were, pieces of glass covered the ground, Dreamy was dropping drinking-glasses, plates and bowls, then, he also dropped the fruit that was on a recipient, oranges, apples, bananas and cantaloupes, some fruit rolled on the ground while other broke.

"He´s scare Koda" Kenai said looking at Koda, who laughed nervously.

"Well... this is not a good first impression" Koda.

Dreamy then growled and launched himself against Kenai, he landed on the boy´s face and started to scratch it, Kenai screamed in pain as he tried to get rid of Dreamy, he hit a wall and then he run out of the kitchen while the cat was still scratching him.

"Ah! Get off!" said Kenai as he hit and knock down some tables and furniture, trying to get Dreamy out of his face.

He grabbed the cat by his ribs and then he throws him away, Dreamy landed on the stairs, then he turned to see Kenai and growl him, then he started to climb upstairs.

"I´m going to kill that cat!" yelled Kenai.

"Kenai!" said Koda running to him "Are you okay?"

"I am" but his face said another thing, he had scratches on his face "Now, help me to get rid of that cat!"

Koda nodded with the head, then they walked up stairs, but then, Dreamy appeared at the end of the stairs with a bowling ball, the looked at the two brothers and smiled, Kenai and Koda stopped and looked to the cat.

"You won´t do it" Kenai.

Dreamy pull the ball with his head and this fell to the stairs, it was going to hit Koda´s feet, but Kenai push him to the other side, in consequence, the ball squash his feet, Kenai screamed in pain and fell, he rolled all the stairs down until the end, then he looked upside where Dreamy was smiling at him.

"You damn haired beast!" Kenai said with anger.

"Kenai!" said Koda walking to his brother, then he kneel at him and helped him to put back on his feet, then he looked at Dreamy "That was rude Dreamy! Nobody treats my brother like that except me!"

Dreamy smiled and disappeared, and then Koda looked at Kenai.

"Okay Kenai you were right, we have to get rid of that cat!"

"Well thank you" said Kenai "I can do it alone"

Then they walked to the end of the stairs, but Dreamy was back, and at his right side, there was a bag full of baseball balls, then with his claw, Dreamy cut the bag and all the balls were released, it start to roll on the stairs, Koda have to grab the handrail, while Kenai almost slip, but he still stood.

"Are you fine Koda?" he asked him.

"I´m fine Kenai, it was nothing"

But then, Dreamy come back, pushing with his head a paint container, he pushed it to the stairs, covered them with yellow painting, and Kenai´s and Koda´s pants and tennis were stained with the paint.

"Oh this was new!" Koda.

"You have done it!"

Kenai chased Dreamy, until the study, were Dreamy climbed one bookcase, where was another paint container, this one with green painting, the bookcase was at the right side of the entrance to the study, so when Kenai passed, Dreamy dropped the container, covering Kenai in green paint, now Kenai was more angrier than never. He tried to grab Dreamy while he was still on the bookcase; Dreamy jumped from it, causing Kenai to drop the bookcase, now all the books were spread on the ground, Kenai chased Dreamy all along the room, leaving yellow footsteps all around, then Dreamy climbed a table, where there were more books, paints and one laptop, Sitka´s one, Dreamy stopped at it and looked to Kenai.

"Don't... you dare!" said Kenai pointing at the laptop.

Dreamy pushed the laptop off the table with his head with a malicious look, this broke when it touched the ground, Kenai screamed and launched again him, but the cat jumped over him and run away from the room, Kenai hit the table and then this fell to the ground, all the books and paints fell over Kenai.

"Kenai!" said Koda entering to the room "Where is Dreamy?"

"I don't know" he said standing up.

Koda had to hold a laugh at his brother look, all covered in paints of different colors_._

"Not now Koda!"

Then, there were sounds coming from Kenai´s room.

"My room!" he said and run to it.

When he saw it, he almost suffered a heart attack, the pillows were ripped apart, the cotton was all over the place, his bed was scratched and… on the center there was a hair-ball, the posters that Kenai had stick on the walls, from his favorite movies and bands, were scratched and destroyed, his books, cd, movies and his relics had been dropped to the ground, his clothe was all over the place, and many was scratched, while Dreamy was looking, almost teasing him with the look, Kenai screamed in anger and tried to grab him, but Dreamy go over the bed and then he jumped to the open window, Dreamy landed on a tree that was close to the house, then he go off the tree to the street, and then he walked away from the house, Kenai looked at him and closed violently the window, he took long breathes of air and then he looked at Koda, who was behind him.

"Well Koda" he said tired "Now you why I'm not such a cat lover!"

"Em…" Koda "Yes I see"

Kenai sighed in annoyance and walked to Koda.

"Come on, we have many things to fix…"

And that was how Kenai´s and Koda´s calm afternoon became an afternoon of work.


End file.
